


I'm With the Band

by The_Spooner_666



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hope you enjoy, I don't know, M/M, maybe shit but I like it, wrote this awhile ago and actually love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spooner_666/pseuds/The_Spooner_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is one of those guys who stands in front of stages at concerts. Joseph is the lead singer of a rock band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With the Band

"Yay. Another day at the office." Sighed the young and handsome security guard by the name of Sebastian Castellanos as he looked around the stage area that he was set to watch that night. He was one of those people that helped move all the heavy shit like speakers and decorations while the members of the band and everyone else explored the town and had sex and shit like that. He also stood in front of the stage as the bands performed and made sure that no one got too close to the performers. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and sighed again as he started to walk down the aisle in between seats to get to backstage to see who was playing tonight and what needed to be done before the show. He silently cursed himself for getting into this job with no chance of getting out anytime soon. When he first started, he'd thought that he'd meet all his favorite bands and hang out with them and bang all the groupies that came with them. That was all sound except for one thing. No one wanted to fuck the security guards. Not even the fat drunk chicks that couldn't get with anybody else if they payed them. He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and rub his tired brown eyes until they were sore, trying to wake himself up a little bit more. Having more than one concert in a row was the worst because he had to work all night and then get up and work all day the next day and night. On this particular occasion, this was the fourth concert that he was set to work at making it the worst week of his life. Not to mention the fact that he hated every band that had played so far. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the poster for who was playing tonight. "The One Who Slumbers. What the hell kinda name is that?" He shook his head as he took a closer look at the lead singer. "Huh. He's not half bad looking. Not the type of guy you'd think to see as the lead singer of a rock band. Looks more like an accountant or something. Someone with a desk job." He shrugged and turned around to be confronted by none other than his sister, Julie Kidman. She was married so that's why her last name is different.  
"See something you like, Seb?" She said with a smirk and a small chuckle.  
"I was just seeing who I have to listen to tonight." Growled Seb as he glared at his sister.  
"Suuuuuure. That's why you were checking out the lead singer for so long."  
"I was not checking him out." He glared at her with mock disgust. "He's not even that attractive."  
She smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you say big brother." She laughed at the look on Seb's face. "Now. We've got work to do. These guys are insane and want us to turn the whole place into a nightclub. Complete with black lights and everything."  
Seb groaned. "Uuugggh. I HATE black lights! They make everything look ridiculous and show all the cum stains that I don't want to know about."  
Julie laughed and shook her head. "Well, it's not our decision so get to work!"  
Seb glared at her and shook his head before walking over to a group of his buddies to see what needed to be done. 

Joseph Oda glanced up from his book when he heard his name being called.  
"Yo Jojo, how do you read while we're moving? Doesn't it make you sick?" Smiled his drummer, Conolly.  
He only shook his head and went back to reading, trying his best to ignore his fellow band mates like he always did. He ran a hand through his slick black hair and readjusted his black, thick-rimmed glasses that covered soft brown eyes that looked wise past his years so as to be able to see better. He sighed as his book was taken out of his hands and glared at the blonde bimbo who was now sitting on his lap, straddling him. "Seriously Linsey? How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" He shook his head and stood up, pushing her off of him.  
Linsey scoffed at him and shook her head, putting her hands on her hips. "Jesus Jojo, you'd think that I had the Black Plague or something! Why won't you let me make this trip more enjoyable for you??"  
He gave her a sideways glare as he picked up his book and climbed up the ladder onto his bed. "Because. I don't fuck chicks."  
She shook her head and sighed, mumbling "You don't fuck anybody."  
He sighed and went back to reading his romantic book. He knew that his band mates were whispering about him. Thinking down on him for being gay and exclusively gay. And for not fucking every groupie that snuck backstage. Which was a lot. He just wasn't that kind of man. He was in it for the music, not the sex and drugs like everyone else seemed to be nowadays. As a matter-of-fact, he usually didn't even drink. He was a man of simple pleasures. Like a good glass of wine and a good book in a hot bath. He knew that not many guys wanted to take the time to get to know him before they fucked and that when he found someone who did, he would plunge himself face-first into the relationship. He sighed and closed his book."If only it was as easy as in my books." He said to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed again. "I'm so lonely." He whispered, not surprised at the realization. It was a few minutes before he eventually drifted off to sleep, silent tears filling his eyes.

"Seb! Seb! Wake up you good for nothing lazy bum!" Kidman practically screamed at him, shaking his shoulders violently. "They're about to open the doors to the public and we need you in front of the stage." Seb groaned in reply and rubbed his tired eyes.  
"But Julie~." He pleaded.  
"Ah-ah. No buts Seb. It's your job." She said, adding a swing of her arms for emphasis. "Now get up." She kicked him none too gently in the thigh and hurried away to get back to her post.  
Seb groaned as he stood up, using the wall for balance. "I hate this fucking job." He rubbed his eyes again and walked to where he was set to stand for the whole show. He groaned when he arrived to find that Myra was standing in his position. "Myra. What are you doing here? Get to the ticket booth and get out of my spot."  
She gave him a seductive smile and said in a low voice, "You sure you don't want me to stay? I can give you a little taste of what only I can give you." She pouted at him when he shook his head.  
"No thank you Myra. Now get to the ticket booth."  
She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine." And with a flip of her hair, she was gone.  
Seb sighed out of relieve. He had never told anyone that he was gay except for his sister and her wife and they only found out because he had gotten drunk at the family Christmas party and fucked her older brother. That made for some awkward family gatherings. At least he was awesome about it and didn't tell anyone besides the two ladies and they thought that it was hilarious. Alcohol's a hell of a bad decision maker. He really wished that he could just tell Myra to get off of his ass and that it would never happen. Not even her "perfect" body, as Julie had put it, attracted him. He shook his head and leaned up against the stage, trying to get ready for the long night ahead of him. He stood there for hours as a few opening bands played and he regretted his decision to work here every second. He was probably a little more irritable tonight because he really wanted to see if The One Who Slumbers was any good and he really really wanted to see if the lead singer was as cute as in his pictures. He groaned as a woman came crowd surfing towards him. He wrestled her from the grip of a few men and sent her back into the mosh pit to inevitably try again. It was another hour and a half of waiting before the show actually started. The lights dimmed and fog rose in the background. Seb squinted as a black light beamed out from right behind his head. He shook his head and tried to find a place where he could see a good reflection of the stage. He eventually found one in the fifth row from the front and smiled out of joy that he could actually see this band. He squinted to try to look past all the lights to maybe catch a glimpse of any members of the band but could still only see fog. Eventually, the fog drifted out into the ground enough for four figures to be seen. A drummer, a guitarist, a bassist, and a singer. He squinted even harder as he looked for any details about any of them. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. He was about to curse again when a soft voice drifted out over the crowd. It sounded sweet and light at first but got stronger as the song progressed. Seb couldn't tell what the song was about and, frankly, he wasn't even listening. He was too busy being turned on by the tone of the voice and trying to hide the fact that he was. He looked closer at the lead singer and studied him, soon regretting the decision when he realized that if the picture of him was hot then it didn't do him justice because damn this fool was sexy. There's something about singers that always made Seb melt. He shook his head and looked away, trying to calm himself down before he climbed on stage and asked the guy to fuck him in the bathroom. He decided to try and distract himself by looking at the other members of the band but that did nothing because he could still hear that voice. The song steadily grew in intensity before cutting off very abruptly, causing a roar from the crowd. Seb shook his head and had the realization that this man had just had sex with everyone in the audience without laying a finger on any of them. He shook his head and prepared for the next song which he was sure that he couldn't handle. This song was fast from the beginning and a lot louder than the first but Seb still couldn't tell what it was about. He was still trying to keep himself under control and make sure that he could actually do his job but kept getting distracted by a set of lean hips encased in tight black fabric that swayed from side-to-side with the music and the steadily moving lips on a pale face that came together perfectly. Glasses and all. He rubbed his cheeks and prayed that no one could see his erection through his pants. That concert seemed to go on forever for Seb. Every song had the same affect on him and he hated it. Hated that he had allowed himself to become so worked up. When the show was finally over and he was finally allowed to leave his post, he made a beeline for the bathroom but, of course, was stopped by Julie.  
"Whoa Seb, what's the rush?" She examined him and noticed what state he was in.  
"Jesus Seb. Are you alright?" She questioned in regard of his bright red face and pained look. A sick smile grew on her face when she noticed his still very hard cock.  
"Oh my god. I knew it! I knew you had a thing for this guy but, holy shit, I never thought that it was this bad."  
He only glared at his sister and pushed past her, hoping to get to the private staff bathroom before anyone else. He was fortunate and was able to go right in. Once he was inside he looked in the mirror and cursed. "Jesus Sebastian, look at yourself! It was just a fucking concert! It's not like he was fingering your cock for 3hrs straight. How could you let yourself get it this bad?" He groaned and splashed some water on his face, trying to cool himself down. He examined his hair for a second before remembering something and looking down at his member. He shook his head and punched the wall next to him. Without thinking, he reached into his pants and took care of his problem, more relieved at getting rid of it then ashamed at what he had to do to get rid of it. He washed his hands and splashed more water on his face before drying himself off and fixing his hair to the best of his abilities. After failing to get it to look half decent probably about a dozen times, he decided to just pull it up. After his hair was taken care of and he looked like a normal person again, Seb went out into the crowd to search for his sister. As he rounded a corner to get to one of the spots that Julie usually went to hide for a while he was surprised to be greeted by the sight of his crush and some other guy. They seemed to be having an argument and his crush looked at least slightly afraid if not mostly annoyed. They didn't notice him so he watched on until the other, bigger man raised his hand as if to strike the smaller one. Seb's eyes widened as he suddenly stepped out of his hiding place and said, "Excuse me, but I don't think that that's a good idea." He gestured to the man's hand, still raised as he walked over to the pair. He turned to his crush and said, "Sir, is this man bothering you?"  
The smaller man just nodded and looked relieved.  
"And who the fuck are you?" Demanded the behemoth standing beside him.  
Seb noticed his crush roll his eyes to which he gave a discreet smile and a wink before turning to the other man.  
"Can you read? The shirt clearly says, 'Security'. That means that I'm charged with keeping whoever walks into this building safe from idiots like you that want to hurt them for probably no reason at all. It's my job. Now, would you kindly get stepping in that direction," he pointed towards the exit that was near by, "so that I don't have to take you there myself?"  
The man steamed at him and clenched his fists before taking a step towards Seb. Seb retaliated by tightening up and showing that he would indeed fight him. The man shook his head and spat at Seb's feet before walking to the exit and out the door into the night. He smiled and turned to face the man standing next to him.  
The shorter guy let out a sigh of relieve and relaxed. He turned to face Seb and said in that sweet voice of his, "Thank you. That guy has been terrorizing me all night. I think you finally scared him off though." He smiled which made Seb fall for the guy a little bit more.  
"No problem. I hate assholes like that that take advantage of people just because they can."  
He nodded and smiled. "My names Joseph by the way." He held his hand out for Seb to shake.  
The taller of the two took Joseph's hand and shook it. "Sebastian. Nice to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine." Came the soft reply.  
"So, how long have you been in the business of attracting assholes?"  
Joseph laughed and shook his head. "All my life. How long have you been in the business of protecting people from assholes?"  
"All my life." Said Seb, smiling at how Joseph's face scrunched up when he laughed. It was so adorable.  
Joseph's smile faded as a wave of awkward silence flooded between them.  
Seb shook his head and said, "I uh, saw the show, of course. You're very talented. You and your band mates."  
Jojo's smile returned and  
"Oh my god, is that a blush??" Thought Seb.  
"Thank you," he said. "They'd be very happy to hear that."  
Seb nodded and tensed up as he heard a quiet voice from behind him say, "Ask him out already Seb!" He turned around to see his sister hiding in the exact place that he had been. He glared at her and blushed before he turned back to Joseph. He had an amused look on his face that told Seb that maybe he had an inkling of a chance so he awkwardly said, "Um, how long are you guys staying in town?"  
Joseph's smile grew as he calmly said, "A few days. Longer than we normally stay anywhere."  
Seb nodded. "Cool. Would you maybe want to go get lunch sometime? Or something? It doesn't have to be lunch. It can be whatever you want really. I'm not picky. I like lunch though. It's my favorite meal so, yeah. That's why I said lunch but,"  
He was cut off my Joseph grabbing his shoulders and getting him to look him in the eye. "Seb!" He said, smiling. "I'd love to go get lunch with you sometime."  
"Really?" He said in disbelief.  
Jojo nodded. "Yes. Lunch is a very pleasant meal. I'd be happy share it with you."  
Seb nodded. "Awesome. That's, wow. Awesome. Okay, so, how can I contact you?"  
Joseph smiled and pulled out a Sharpie before grabbing Seb's hand and writing something on it. "That's how. I'm sorry Seb but I gotta go meet up with the rest of my band. I'll see you later." He turned and started walking away. "Call me anytime!" He said as he waved before he disappeared around a corner.  
Seb stared at the corner wide-eyed. He couldn't believe his luck! Earlier that night he was masturbating in the bathroom and now he had a date with the hottest guy he had ever seen. He turned and started walking slowly towards Julie.  
"Oh my god Seb! I can't believe you got a date with him! You actually got a date with him! You guys will look so cute together! Wait until you two come to the family gatherings together. You'll be so adorable! And maybe Myra will finally get off of your back. Oh hey, what did he write on your hand?"  
Seb looked down at his hand and smiled before reading it out loud. "It his number then it says, 'Don't forget about me! Jojo'. As if I'd ever forget about him. He'll be on my mind for the rest of my life. I need to go home. It's been a hectic day."  
Julie nodded and smiled at her older brother saying, "Go ahead. I'll cover for you."  
"You're the best Jules."  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
